


Dark dream

by Gilli_ann



Series: The prisoner in the oak [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Double Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Prophetic Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: Ousted from Camelot, Queen Morgana is left to herself, guarding her wounded sister and worrying about the path ahead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: the characters belong to the BBC and Shine TV. I intend no copyright infringement and make no profit.

  
Morgana dreams.

In this decrepit old castle, alone with her silent sister and the last few elusive bloodguards, her rest is fitful, snatched from waking hours filled with cold fury and frantic worry.

There is no-one here to tell her what to do. No-one to cradle and calm her and to whisper reassuring words in her ear. She will have to be strong, must fight the next battle on her own.

Her dreams turn into nightmares. The bracelet cannot keep them at bay anymore. It lost its power to protect Morgana's mind when Morgause lost consciousness.

Morgause sleeps, lost between life and death, her mind wandering down dark paths where Morgana cannot follow.

Not even in dreams.

The nightmares are Morgana's alone. And they frighten her. They speak of injustice upheld, of enemies victorious.

She sees Arthur and Gwen, resplendent in crowns and finery.

She sees Merlin in costly blue velvet next to Arthur. A slightly older Merlin, perhaps. In her dream he turns to look directly into her eyes. A small challenging sneer forms on his expressive lips as he raises his hand in a gesture of banishment and defiance.

His eyes glow golden like the sun.

Morgana screams.


End file.
